Eve Dysis
Character Details Eve Dysis, a member of the Support Team within the BSO's Research Facility and the deuteragonist of Rinyami: Despair Ocean. Backstory Being kidnapped along with 3 other members of the student council at Aregon Intellectuals, she was the only one who naturally had the capability of using an E.Y.E. without assisted means. So she endured a different fate than the other two who "didn't qualify." Instead of being experimented on, she was recruited into the BSO's Support Team. Her E.Y.E., the E.Y.E. of Clairvoyance is capable of inspecting objects in extremely fine detail. With this ability, she's able to investigate both objects and people and is capable of noticing the smallest of minute details that even high tech machinery may miss. This is why she is such an important asset to the Black Skull Organization and is also why she was placed onto the Support Team. However, she didn't willingly join BSO and put up a massive fight, but the threat on the lives of her family members and her best friend who was also in the facility at the time was enough to covert her to their cause without mind tricks. Thus, she willingly joined them and was trained as a Data Surveillance Operative or DSO for short. Her primary job as a DSO was to provide reconnaissance through drones, machinery and sometimes on the field through investigations. Pretty much the literal "eyes" of the organization. Days and weeks went by until her training was finally complete. She was deployed onto the field for the first time and she worked alongside Alice Gregory, the Captain of the BSO's S & A Team. Eve deployed her mobile drone onto the field and hesitantly took control of it. Scanning the area for any sort of threats from either The Agency or Red Rosaries. After scanning the area for a short while, she discovered a strange aura coming from within a ruin around the area. Informing Alice of this, Alice decided to dispatch a four-man squad toward the location, while keeping the other two squads on standby in-case anything went wrong. Eve then noticed a strange box next to a tree out on the field. The box kept constantly moving and shaking about. Eve decided to ask Alice about this, but all Alice simply said that "It's for the mission, that's all you need to know." Eve annoyingly accepts the fact that she's not going to tell her anything and resumes her surveillance. She has eyes on the four-man squad, and keeps scanning the rest of the area in case of any threats. Her E.Y.E. making note of every minute detail in the environment. The team finally makes it towards the entrance and cautiously enter the ruin. Everything goes silent for a few minutes, with the squad not making any replies to Alice's radio status report. She then makes the decision that somethings wrong and moves in alongside the other two teams, but she remains in the far back, keeping watch over the shaky box. As the team moves in, they hear an extremely strange sound coming from their radios. This left the two teams confused, but Alice immediately knew what it was... jamming. Alice then quickly ran over towards the box and unlocked it's hatch with a key, and what was release was truly something... unnerving. What stood before Eve was what used to be her best friend. A fellow member of the student council... and her love interest, Rin Shitsui. But this wasn't the Rin she had once knew. There was something wrong with her. Her body was swollen, pale, and worst of all... had a strange mass growing from the left side of her neck. It was the torso and head of a person she had never seen before. Eve, terrified and shocked, ran towards Rin only to be blocked off by Alice. Alice draws her knife and holds it towards Eve's neck. Alice tells her "If you dare to step closer to EX-09 and abandon your duties as our surveillance... I will personally make sure that you remain MIA." And with those words, Eve backs off... looking into Rin's empty and bloodied eyes of despair. She then looks at Alice with anger and tears. Alice places her knife back into her sheath and turns back around and points towards the ruin while staring into the eyes of Rin. Rin then begins to walk with high speeds towards the ruin and then she takes cover behind a tree that is very close to said ruin. Alice orders one team to move in while the other one provides over watch for said team. They move in and discover the bodies of the first team to move in. And then all of a sudden four young girls with pistols move in and begin moving towards the front team. However the team makes it back in time and then Alice orders all surviving members to put on their gas masks. She then looks at Eve and points towards another gas mask that was on the ground. Eve shakily but quickly puts on the mask and then takes cover behind a log. A firefight ensues. Alice begins staring at Rin again, and then she screams out the order "Code: Ocean." And then all of a sudden Rin's body began to twist and swell up. With the loose head screaming in what seemed to be agony while Rin's eyes began to become a glowing, red color. Her eyes begin to bleed and then all of a sudden a few of her pores begin to expand and release some sort of gas. The gas quickly spreads around the area while the firefight continues to ensue. One of the three girls then breathed in the gas air and began firing upon her own allies, killing one of them in the process. Her skin than began to turn black and her eyes began to turn a glowing red similar to that of Rin's. Her body begins to convulse and twist. The last girl tries to run away, but is shot by an operative during the process. This girl's eyes were of a blueish glowing color. She had an E.Y.E. just like Eve had, however she may never know what it was capable of. But if one were to guess, it had something to do with jamming radio signals. Eve takes a look back at Rin, and notices her body slowly returning to it's "original" state. Alice moves in to check the bodies. Eve then quickly runs over to Rin and looks into her eyes, and while looking into her eyes, she noticed a tear droplet fall. Eve moves in to wipe away to tear from her eyes only to get tackled by Alice to the dirty ground. Alice screams at Eve "Don't ever touch that thing if you want to live! Are you crazy?!" Alice continues to rant on about how stupid Eve was and how The Administrators will hear about this in her report. Eve begins to shed tears and looks down towards the ground. Alice gets up and walks away from her. Then all of a sudden, Rin quickly pokes Eve on her cheek and then grins. Eve then gets up and takes a few steps away from Rin. Looking at her with an extremely sad expression on her face. Rin's grin quickly fades as Alice approaches and grabs Eve by her arm, angrily dragging her back to the vehicle they had arrived in. Eve then sits on the vehicle and then stares into the car's mirror. She notices that some weird mole had grown from where she had been touched by Rin. Eve begins to worry and thinks about telling Alice, but she also realizes that if they believed that she were to be infected by... whatever that was, that she would've been killed or experimented on herself. So Eve decide to keep it to herself. Finally arriving back to base, Eve is rushed to the nurse and examined. Nurse Allison's report states that Eve is not infected. Eve feels extremely relieved. Nurse Allison then tells Eve that she needs to be a little bit more careful if she wants to live. Allison then pulls up the left side of her pink skirt and shows a mole. She then tells Eve "We're one in the same. I knew her as well, but we aren't infected. We're... gifted." Eve, confused, asks Allison what she means by "Gifted." But Allison tells her that she will tell her later on, during "The Breed of a Black Ocean." Eve is even more confused by this statement. She decides to go straight to her room. She recollects everything that had happened that day. She is then visited by a Field Operative named Adam to drop off a enclosed note to her. Adam says he has no idea what it is and he was just told to give it to her by the nurse. He then says goodbye and leaves her room. Eve then grabs the letter and reads it. It reads as following: "The time has come. We, the chosen few, the gifted, will take vengeance upon those who would exploit us. A Despair Ocean is upon us. At 12:00 AM, I want you to meet me on Sector-IV, Engineering, Room-2. Everything will be explained there. Eve waits until 11:55 PM and begins heading toward her requested destination. She sneaks by a few Patrollers by using her E.Y.E's ability. Eventually arriving at the designated room. Upon her arrival, she notices an older man with a shaved beard sitting on the bed while Allison is bandaging up his leg. They both look at Eve. Allison approaches Eve and welcomes her. Allison explains to Eve how a big event is about to happen within a few minutes. They request her aid. They want her to aid in their rebellion against BSO. Eve, although shaky and hesitant, eventually agrees. Allison then explains exactly what the "gift" is. Eve is now immune to the virus generated by Rinyami, and the Convulsed created by said virus see her as an ally and will not attack her. Allison says that she was once a nurse at Aregon Intellectuals, until one day her daughter was kidnapped. While searching for her daughter, she herself was kidnapped. Never realizing that she had an E.Y.E. ability, the E.Y.E. of Cellular Regeneration, an ability that allows one to revive one's cells within their body as long as the heart remains beating. Thus, BSO recruited her and placed her onto the Medical Team as a Nurse and they kept her there by using her daughter as leverage. As long as she remained loyal to BSO, her daughter would remain unharmed. Eve, however reluctant, agreed to help them. But she still had no idea what Allison meant by the Convulsed and still had no idea what exactly they were. But a few minutes later, all of that changed. Hearing screams from outside the room, Eve ran out with a pleathora of speed to investigate, only to discover several operatives running down the hall from a pack of what appeared to be wolves... however, some of their features were a bit... concerning. The wolves had extremely large and bloody fangs, a strange and long bloody yet soft spike coming from the center of their body that dragged onto the floor, dragging a trail of blood as they ran across the hall after the operatives, pouncing one of them and shoving the said spike into their bodies and then inserting their fangs into the operative's neck as he screamed in agony. One of the wolves noticed Eve and then began to approach her. Eve, stunned in fear was unable to move. The wolf began to sniff her body and began rubbing up against her. Eve, confused, looked down at the wolf in fear. The wolf simply sat there like a dog waiting for a treat. Allison walked up behind her and whispered in Eve's ear "Go ahead, pet him. He won't bite... you at least, hmhmhmhm...." And then Eve hesitantly stuck out her right hand to pet the beast. The beast began to purr and rubbed up against Eve's leg. It then quickly ran back to it's fellow kin and joined in on the feast on the operative's corpse. Eve looked at Allison, extremely confused at what she had just witnessed. Eve looked away from the operative's corpse that was being devoured and threw up. Allison, patting Eve's back, explains to her that what she was seeing is all part of Rin's work and that this was just the beginning of her vengeance. Eve, calling Allison insane and mental, ran back into Room-2 and sat on the bed. Allison walks into the room after her and says to the other guy that it is time. He got up and walked out of the room. Allison looked at Eve and told her that she'd be in touch and then follows after the man. Eve is left alone, pondering in horror and despair at what she had just witnessed. A wolf-like creature chasing after BSO operatives and then eating their corpse as the operative was still alive. Eve threw up again and fell onto the floor. Confused and terrified, she hears voices and gunshots outside the hall. And then, all of a sudden, someone kicks in the door and three operatives armed with guns bust into the room. They notice Eve on the floor, on her knees in what appeared to them to be a pile of vomit. One of the operatives, a young boy with bright, white hair helped her up. He pats her on her back. Eve then notices another operative that she had recognized from before, it was Alice. Alice, recognizing Eve, said "Well, isn't it little miss Fuck Up. On your feet, operative." Eve immediately got irritated. "Steve, check the room for supplies. We've got a long night ahead of us." Alice then told Eve that they had secured a room in Sector-VIII and that they needed her knowledge of reconnaissance in order to discover the location of the core of all of this chaos and despair, Rinyami and to find out exactly how she managed to amass such a mighty army of Convulsed without anyone's knowledge. Eve, in a flash of thought, then realized that the cause might've been because of people like her... with the "gift" from Rinyami. After the operatives were finished investigating the room, they ran for the elevator and arrived onto Sector-VIII. However, the elevator crashed down immediately as operative Moe was stepping out. Most likely killing him. The elevator was now inoperable unless someone with Engineering capabilities somehow managed to fix it. The group ran for the room and immediately locked the doors. And this is where Eve's story truly began. Appearance Eve is a young girl who was wearing the basic black BSO-F-V2 Uniform.Category:Rinyami: Despair Ocean Category:R:DO Characters